Kids' WB: When Worlds Collide/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Kids' WB logo) (The movie starts at FingerTown where Collin and Stacie are hanging out) Collin: So I've heard about your day at school going well, Stacie. So what do you like? Stacie: Well, I'd like to tell you that, but we'll worry about that later. For right now, though, we have other things to talk about. Collin: Like what? It's not like I'm going to be suddenly kidnapped or anything. (A pterodactyl-like wing grabs Collin.) Stacie: That. Collin: Oh no! Stacie, help me! (Collin gets dragged into the skies.) Stacie: Wait, don't leave me behind! (She starts to run when she mysteriously running in midair for some reason.) Hey, what's going on? Ahhhhhhhh! (She gets sucked into a portal to Emerald Town) (Text: Warner Bros. Animation and Kids' WB presents) (Logo: Kids' WB: When Worlds Collide) (At Emerald Town, Vector and his friends are hanging out at Claire's school, waiting for Clarie.) Vector: School is almost over for Clarie and we are having a sleepover at our home with her. Her uncle gave us permission. Charmy, do you have plans for it? Charmy: Hmm... Watch a movie, have a pillow fight, eat pizza, and my favorite, make cookies! Vector: Good idea! Espio: And do ninja stuff! Charmy: Lame! Espio: .... (Then, Claire came from her school.) Claire: Hey, Chaotix! Chaotix: Hey, Claire! Vector: Ready for the sleepover? Claire: *smilies* Am I?! Vector: *smilies* Are you?! Claire: You bet I am! Vector: Awesome! (As they are walking to their HQ, Stacie falls from the portal and lands in the fountain (the location for the HQ).) Stacie: What the? Where am I? Vector: *sees Stacie* Who are you? Stacie: Stacie. Stacie Cheyenee Aday. You can call me Stace or Stacie. Vector: Oh... Ok, Stacie. What are you doing here?! Stacie: Well, my best friend Collin got captured by a Pterodactyl wing and I got teleported here. Vector: Wait... What are you talking about by 'Pterodactyl wing'? Stacie: I don't know, Vector. But I saw it before I was teleported here. Vector: How did you know my name? Espio: Well, how did she? (The same pterodactyl-like wing from before grabs Espio, Charmy, and Clarie.) Vector: What the heck? Clarie: Vector, Stacie, save usssssssssssssss! (Espio, Clarie, and Charmy gets dragged away from the HQ.) Vector: No! Not my friends! Stacie, we better go after them! Stacie: Yes, Vector! (The same portal from before appears in the HQ.) Vector: Hey! Not the madness again! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Vector and Stacie gets sucked into the portal to Yoshi Island) Stacie: Not this again! Vector: We're in... A island. Stacie: Yeah... *tummy rumbles* I'm hungry. *sees a Yoshi Fruit* That's weird. I've never seen a fruit like this before. (The Yoshi Fruit is taken by a long tongue.) Vector: Hey, where did it go? Stacie: Vector, look! (Vector and Stacie sees Yoshi, who is eating the Yoshi Fruit.) Yoshi: Hey, guys. What's up? Vector: Who are you, wingless dragon? Yoshi: I'm Yoshi and I am a dinosaur. Vector: Yeah, ok. Yoshi: So, what brings you here? Stacie: There was a mysterious wing that captured my best friend Collin. Vector: And my teammates and my best friend Claire. Yoshi: So it must be the work of some evil that is like a pterodactyl, huh Vector and Stacie? Vector: How did you know our names?! Yoshi: ...I heard all about you gu- (Then a mysterious pterodactyl wing (offscreen) captures Yoshi's friends.) Koopa: Yoshi! Help!! Birdo: Help! Yoshi: Oh no... (They were then captured by a mysterious pterodactyl wing and are taken to the skies.) Yoshi: Oh no.. We're in big trouble! (Then, Pterod-Dark came.) Pterod-Dark: I've captured your friends. You'll have 2 days to save them. If you don't get to my lair in time, then I will kill them. Good luck! (evil laughs) Yoshi: But we won't make it there in time if we have just 2 days. Pterod-Dark: You know what? Make it 3 days to save your friends. (disappears to his fort) Vector: Looks like we've got to save our friends before our 3 days are up, right Yoshi and Stacie? Yoshi and Stacie: Right! Vector: Our epic journey starts now! (They started walking. They walked through the hills, a bridge of ice and when it's sunsetting, they stopped at the desert.) Stacie: (tired and really hungry) Ugh, I'm very hungry. Vector: (pulls his invention) Don't worry, Stacie. I made a invention that turn rays into food. Observe. (Vector shoots the rays into food) Stacie: Cool! (They eat, eat, and eat till they were full and it was time to sleep. Luckily, Yoshi has brought them sleeping bags. Stacie, however, is having a sad dream about her memories with Collin if he dies.) Stacie: (quietly sobs) Yoshi: What's wrong, Stacie? Stacie: Nothing, Yoshi. I'm just worried about my best friend. Vector: Hey Yoshi and Stacie! Look! (They see Petrod-Dark carrying Komodo, Snap Shot, and Cubix to his lair.) Komodo: What do you think you're doing, Petrod-Dark? Cubix: Does not compute with evil. Petrod-Dark: Silence! You will say good-bye to your friends once I destroy you! Yoshi: Well, it looks like Petrod-Dark is not just stealing our friends, but all the heroes of Kids' WB as well! Vector: We better save them before it's too late! Yoshi: Let's go back to bed, Vector. We'll continue our journey in the morning. Vector: Alright, Yoshi. (They went back to sleep in their sleeping bags.) (In the morning) Yoshi: Morning, Vector! Ready to continue our journey? Vector: Yes, Yoshi! Yoshi: Ready, Stacie? (Stacie got up, and she has dried tear marks, indicating she had been crying all night.) Stacie: Yes, Yoshi... Yoshi: Now what's wrong, Stacie? Did you have a sad dream? Stacie: Yes, Yoshi. I had a sad dream where my best friend, Collin, got killed off, and I was having memories of him. Vector: Your best friend, Collin? Heck, I'd be worried if Johnny's best friend, Dukey, got killed off, too. (Johnny Test appears in the background.) Johnny Test: What do you mean by "killed off", Vector? (Petrod-Dark captures Johnny Test and takes him to his lair.) Vector: Well, there's no time wasting just being there, Stacie and Yoshi! Let's get going already! Stacie and Yoshi: Right! (They continued their journey to rescue their friends.) (Meanwhile, at Petrod-Dark's lair where Pterod-Dark is talking to Bowser Jr. and T.E Sidney, which both of them are brainwashed.) Petrod-Dark: Bowser Jr. and Teary Eyed Sidney, we've captured most of the Kids' WB heroes, but Vector, Stacie, and Yoshi are the only ones who are not captured. And now they're heading towards my lair. Bowser Jr.: Oh, really, Petrod-Dark? Well, I hope they get defeated! T.E. Sidney: I agree with both of you! They must be stopped before they can ruin our plans! High Five: Hey, what's going on here? Knuckles: I don't know High Five, but it looks like we've been captured by Petrod-Dark himself. Gill Grunt: (screams) (Gill Grunt is bonked in the head by Tom Cat, interrupting him) Tom Cat: (screams) Birdo: If only Yoshi were to save us... Yakko: Don't worry Birdo! I hope the 3 friends get here soon. Joey: Yea, and maybe rescue us! Bowser: I can't believe I'm in prison all because of Petrod-Dark! Bowser Jr.: Hey, quiet, Bowser! Me and T.D. Sidney are working for Petrod-Dark and you're not! Yugi: What, Bowser!? You're here, too? Bowser: Yes, Yugi. I'm been betrayed by Petrod-Dark and is now working for my son. T.E. Blythe: He's also working for one of my Teary Eyed friends, too! Tails: (sighs) If only Vector would be here to rescue us and defeat Petrod-Dark... Pterod-Dark: Ok, my minions, get them! (Back to Vector, Stacie, and Yoshi, who are exiting the desert and entering the forest) Vector: So, we just passed through the desert and we are at the forest now. To get to Pterod-dark's fort, which is located in the sky, we need to get to the desert, which we just passed, the forest, which we are here, the lava place, crystal road and finally, the sky. Yoshi: Oh, that's SO far away, Vector! Stacie: Yes, Yoshi. And we just have 2 days left now. Yoshi: Right, Stacie. We gotta step it up! (Then suddenly, T.E Sidney Prescott appeared) T.E Sidney: Hello, fools! Vector: Ack! Who are you? Stacie: That's Teary Eyed Sidney. Vector: Wow, you look a-lot like Sidney from the first Scream movie. T.E Sidney: That's right, Vector. Vector: How did you know my name?! (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kids WB